RP: Fall of the Kingdom (real)
This is a special historical RP, based on actual events. Instead of playing as your actual civilizations, you instead play as NPC's. RP Imperial Wyrm Sextus Tarquinius had sneaked away from a camp built close to Ardrea, the capital of the Rutuli tribe, whom his tyrant father, Lucius Tarquinius Superbus was at war with. They were at war with the Rutuli because they had heard the Rutuli had much wealth. The Rutuli were the same tribe whom Aeneas, a Trojan hero, and ancestor of the founder of Rome, Romulus, fought in a war to get the hand of a Latin princess named Lavinia in marriage. Sneaking away from the camp by Ardrea, he went to the city of Collatia and killed Collatinus, so he could take his wife, Lucretia. Lucretia was a beautiful noblewoman of virtue whom drove Sextus mad with desire. Sextus raped Lucretia and she then killed herself, saying she was dishonored. But, a friend of her husband, Lucius Junius Brutus, swore revenge on Sextus! Before Lucretia had committed suicide, she had summoned Brutus and others, telling them what had happened. When Brutus had gotten word from a messenger of what happened to Lucretia, he was filled with rage. He would kill the Tarquinn family! He returned to Rome, and while they were away fighting the Rutuli, he would rebel! Brutus and his men were hiding in the city, along with some militia, and would directly attack the palace and kill all supporters of Tarquinius. Keffy Palazzo Manius Larcius Saturninus, main advisor to Tarquinn, and usually took command of any battles Tarquinn's child, Sextus, didn't take command of personally. Since Sextus was all too glad to take command of the assault on the Rutuli, and many of the people supported it, thus he saw little reason to bother denying the option. The people were by no means all that approving of his lord, and would gladly rebel if given any more of a reason to. Thank the Gods that they had finally gotten a chance to ease the hate for just a while.. Sextus had been haughty and prideful, not believing he'd need any advisor for a assault on "A bunch of pathetic barbarians", thus Manius was left in the capital. He was curious if Sextus would perhaps die in the campaign. Perhaps he'd be chosen as Tarquinn's heir..No. Cannot think such things until the time comes.. It wouldn't be a surprise, though. If the tribe up north, the Latti or something like that, managed to cause so many casualties, it'd be rather easy for a foolish noble to perish.. Imperial Wyrm Brutus was a well built man, broad shouldered, and six feet tall. He had black hair and blue eyes, and a beard (in this time, Romans did not really think of it being barbaric to have facial hair), which he kept short and trimmed often. He also had long sideburns, a healthy tan, and often wore brightly colored robes. But Brutus was, presently, disguised as a peasant and planning an attack on the palace and the adviser, Manius. He would avenge Lucretia and her husband, his friend... He knew that, without much of the army there, Brutus and his resistance would crush Tarquinn's supporters! Brutus and his men were hiding in the cellar of a marketplace, where wine was kept. They all wore peasant clothes like rags and filthy cloaks, they even smudged dirt on their faces to look like very poor and unfortunate peasants. There was a window in the cellar, which, if you looked out of, lead to an underground passage. This passage lead to a door, guarded by two soldiers. The door lead to the prison, and there was a staircase inside, which would go up into the palace. One of the resistance came up to the window, he had made a distraction for the guards. The home of one of Tarquinn's supporters was on fire, and luckily, it did not spread. They all got out of the cellar, climbing out of the window, and broke down the door to the prison. There, they killed a guard and took his key, freeing prisoners there, who were wrongly imprisoned by Tarquinn! They all had weapons such as spears, swords, and torches. The prisoners were given weapons which were stolen from guards. Once they got enough people, they would riot, and attack! The militia, the other supporters, were at the front of the palace, and had begun to protest, while a young boy had stolen weapons and was running from guards. The young boy gave the weapons to the protesters, and the protesters killed guards. Brutus heard some rioting, so he and his men exited the prison, and joined in! "DOWN WITH TARQUINN, DOWN WITH TARQUINN!", they shouted in anger. Keffy Palazzo "Eh?..What's with all that noise..?" Manius walked near the gates of the Palace, surrounded by guards, and quickly heard what was being said by the rebels. "Oh dear..It seems Master Sextus is clearly too late..Or perhaps..No. He's not THAT stupid..All guards! You are elite men, hand-chosen by our lord himself! You can deal with a bunch of peasants if you must!" With this, the main palace guard, usually defending Sextus, Lucius, and Manius, quickly took positions just a little bit behind the gates, their backs to the wall, but not in view until one was completely past the gate, hoping to ambush the peasants as they spill into the palace. "Perfect, perfect. You all aren't half-brained idiots, like them, either! I'll be in the throne-room. Just hold them back until Master Sextus and Lord Lucius can come back!" said Manius, as he quickly hurried to the place he had just said. Imperial Wyrm Brutus ripped off his cloak and thrust his sword in the air and yelled "DOWN WITH THIS TYRANNY", and the other rebels raised their weapons too. He lead the rebellion, being in front of all of them. A large crowd had gathered and they were throwing things at the palace, busting windows. A couple of peasants threw torches at the palace, trying to light it on fire, but it was stone, so fire did not spread easily. One peasant was lucky enough to throw a torch inside a window, starting a small fire inside the palace. Brutus would not blindly rush into battle, of course. He did have a plan. As they rioted, a group of peasants had climbed up on the castle, and broken in, fighting castle guards and burning things. Smoke was already coming from the castle. They would not fail, for, they were going in both front and back sides of the castle. They had Tarquinn and his sycophant, Manius, surrounded! Brutus and the rebels stormed into the palace and began fighting the guards and causing noise! Brutus thrust his sword through a guards heart, spewing blood all over the mans breastplate, and out of his back. Some of the guards were killed in horrible ways and desecrated, burned alive, and such. But, the guards had done horrible things to the people as well, they had tortured and wrongfully executed people, they had killed any who was against Tarquinn. Keffy Palazzo The sound of screams and the death-cry of men you had only met yesterday slowly broke the spirit of Manius, whom was wondering if it was safer to cut his losses and join the rebellion, or stick with Tarquinn. "Tch..No! All soldiers! Aside from very few, go into the throne-room and defend me! The rest of you, close the gates to the areas the fires are in and hold them! No rebel would dare risk going into open-flame to reopen them, and you should be able to hold at least THAT point!" said Manius. He'd hold only until there was no other option than death or defecting. Then he'd surrender. Imperial Wyrm Brutus yelled in rage, "Where are you, Manius?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! Or are you afraid? Hiding with your dear tyrant?!" A big, tall guard slashed at Brutus with a longsword. Brutus deflected the mighty guards slashes, then thrust through his heart with his sword. The guard fell to the ground, puked blood, and died. Soon, a crowd of civilians were watching the rebellion from the streets and cheering for Brutus and his rebellion. "DOWN WITH TARQUINN", they yelled. Keffy Palazzo "Tch..I'll tell you what. HE ISN'T HERE, YOU HALF-BRAINED FOOL! YOU WON'T EVEN LIVE TO SEE HIM ONCE!" With this, several of the elite guard within the palace held up their shields near entrance-ways, blocking the passage, usually near prime choke-points, then ambushing any rebels near the area. Manius could not dare say he supported his ruler, he supported whoever had an advantage. If it went to the rebellion, he'd gladly go with them. But right now? The fools had no chance unless they suddenly got a goddamned siege engine or two. Imperial Wyrm Ironically, a catapult launched a flaming boulder at the palace, smashing half of the building and causing rubble to crumble down. Many soldiers were killed inside. The catapult had been developed by a blacksmith and his wife, who were part of the resistance. The catapult had been hauled out of a shed, where it was built, by many strong men. Brutus, along with a few of his men, explored through the parts of the palace which were not damaged, and found Manius in the throne room. "Now.....tell me where Tarquinn is!", yells Brutus. The city was in chaos, from all the way in the palace, rioting could be heard. His men had slayed many guards, on the way to the throne room. Some of the men were actually wearing armor under their peasant clothes, and many were soldiers that had been wrongfully imprisoned. Keffy Palazzo This was it. After a few years of serving a man for no reason other than wealth and status, he finally was about to die. He had zero idea of exactly where his lord was. He could either be with his son, or attacking some other tribe, or just abandoning them all. This was it. "I-..I don't know! Truly, truly I do not! But I will gladly help you all try to find him! The bastard forced me into his service, when all I wished to be was a humble scholar! And through the whole time, I got drunk off it all! But this..This has shown me what I used to be:A poor man, looking for any way to make a living. And if this is how you all make yours, I will gladly join you." Manius had a tongue of silver, truly. He could only hope Brutus lived up to the name, and actually believed such a simple ploy. Imperial Wyrm "You lie!" says Brutus. Brutus threw a sword at Manius, which he caught. He challenged Manius to a duel. He would get the truth out of him. Keffy Palazzo "So you rather wish to fight a man who tells the truth, believing he knows everything about a man whom he clearly hates? Truly, this is the most well-founded rebellion ever made.." He moved the sword around for just a few seconds, getting a feel for the exact weight of it, before getting into a more proper position, and waiting for Brutus to make his move. Imperial Wyrm Brutus ran towards Manius and thrusted at him many times, with his sword. There was fires outside of the palace and many were dying, on both sides. But, the rebels were winning. Keffy Palazzo Manius constantly swayed just a tad to the left, just a tad to the right, each swing, dodging them. Manius proceeded to make a quick swipe near Brutus's hand, trying to disarm him. He'd not kill him afterwards, by any means. But he had no intention of dying today. Imperial Wyrm Brutus dodged the swipe Manius tried to do at him, then he sideways slashed Manius. Keffy Palazzo Manius quickly pulled back from the slash, and promptly tripped as he was taking a step backwards, dropping his sword. "T-Tch..If I gladly wished to join your rebellion, why would I not tell you where the person you're all supposed to kill is at?..Because I don't know where he is!" He scrambled backwards, still not quite standing up, and slowly realized today he might actually die. Imperial Wyrm Brutus stood in a defensive stance, waiting for Manius to attack. Keffy Palazzo He grabbed his sword from the ground, and stood back up. "Answer my question. Why wouldn't I tell you where he is, if I would still gladly join you all on the path to killing him?" Imperial Wyrm "Because I know of people like you...people who would do anything for power. You want power for yourself", says Brutus. "You have committed many atrocities like Tarquinn has". Brutus rushed at Manius, dealing flurries of sword slashes at him. Keffy Palazzo He quickly began trying to block the slashes, constantly. "Except, no, I have not! Doing that means things like this happen! I have tried to steer my lord as clear of this as possible, but his son clearly cannot follow his or my rules! You are blaming me for something I do not want to happen! And that does not answer my question in the slightest! I don't get any power unless he actually dies, do I? So why wouldn't I tell you all where he is? Because I don't know where! Now, end this damned embarassing display, before your men think any less of you!" With this, Manius made a large thrust just a tad higher than Brutus's sword-hand, feinting as if he had missed, then quickly brought it downwards, albeit at a different angle so it would not chop his hand straight off. Imperial Wyrm "Alright...I'll try to trust you. You may join the rebellion, and help us overthrow Tarquinn. But, may I ask, did he have anything to do with the rape of Lucretia?" Brutus thought of Lucretia and her husband, his friend Collatinus, whom Sextus had murdered. He had sent soldiers after Sextus and they were looking for him as Manius and him had dueled. As soon as he heard of Lucretia's death, he had sent soldiers after him. Keffy Palazzo "The rape of-?..DAMN IT ALL! I TOLD THE FOOL NOT TO- Rggghh..." Manius slowly held a hand to his face for a moment, trying to calm himself. "No, and I myself even explictly told Sextus to not do ANYTHING that could cause something like this. Damned imbecile." Imperial Wyrm "I understand", Brutus said solemnly. "Now, you may help us rebuild this palace. It will no longer be a kings palace. It will be...the consuls headquarters. We will be a republic!" Brutus' men helped rebuild the palace and put out fires. Wounded men were tended to, and rubble was cleared by slaves. They had a lot of work to do, it could take days. The next day, a crowd all gathered, and Lucius gave a speech about the new government, the republic. He also swore an oath. "By this guiltless blood before the kingly injustice I swear – you and the gods as my witnesses – I make myself the one who will prosecute, by what force I am able, Lucius Tarquinius Superbus along with his wicked wife and the whole house of his freeborn children by sword, by fire, by any means hence, so that neither they nor any one else be suffered to rule Rome", he swore. The crowd cheered and praised Brutus. From now on, there would be no tyranny, there would be no kingdom. The consuls and the senators would decide things from now on, nothing would be forced. Soldiers came forth, carrying the body of Sextus Tarquinius. He was dead and had been executed in the same way Tarquinn executed people. He had beenn stripped naked, his head trapped in between a fork in the ground, and he had been beaten with metal rods until he was dead. Sextus had attempted to flee to Corinth, in cowardice, but was cornered by Brutus' men. One of the soldiers was a dark skinned slave, possibly from Persia. He was wearing a red hood over his head, and he set down the body of Sextus. Brutus had been given a gold suit of armor by the soldiers, as a gift. Seeing the corpse of Sextus, they spit on it in disgust. Sextus' body was desecrated by angry civilians and was to be cremated, and his ashes dumped into the sea. Keffy Palazzo Manius stared at the corpse for but a moment, he had practically been the child's caretaker until he came of age to lead campaigns and take care of civil duties himself..Was this really all worth it?..No. Death would come to he as well if he didn't defect..Right, right.. Imperial Wyrm A caravan, which had many soldiers behind it, arrived at the gates of Rome. The caravan, pulled by horses, was controlled by a soldier in armor with a sword strapped to his belt. Brutus saw that it was really one of Tarquinn's men, he recognized him. A man stepped out of the caravan, a man with a big gray beard and bushy eyebrows. His eyes were brown and he looked greedy and arrogant. He was wearing armor and he had gone to war, he looked pleased with himself, and had plenty of decapitated heads to prove his success. Slaves followed the army. They had looted the Rutuli and gotten slaves and much wealth from them, thus, adding more territory to Rome. The man who had stepped out of the caravan, was, Lucius Tarquinius Superbus himself, or Tarquinn. Tarquinn looked past the gate, which was locked to him, and was confused. He yelled, "Open the gates, peasants! I am the king, do you not remember me, you fools?!" The civilians just laughed and some threw things like fruits and vegetables at Tarquinn. Another gave him the finger (yes, they flipped people off in ancient Rome, the greeks invented that gesture and it meant phallus). Some teenage boys, laughed at Tarquinn, and pointed to a statue of Tarquinn, which had been graffitied on. Phallic emblems had been painted all over his statue, and some citizens even defecated near the statue. "DAMN YOU!!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tarquinn yelled in fury, as his face turned red, and he clenched his fists so tight that they bled. He kicked the gate in his anger and hurt his foot, only to be mocked more. Brutus walked near the gate, and was treated with respect by towns people, soldiers even assisting him, afraid that Tarquinn would threaten his life. "You are no longer welcome in Rome, tyrant, filth! You are stripped of your right to rule! Your adviser, Manius, has joined me. That bastard that was your son, he is dead. My men cornered him, when he, in cowardice, attempted to flee to Corinth. Your reign of tyranny is over!" Brutus said. Tarquinn spat on Brutus and tried to strangle him through the gate, which had some holes in it, so guards could see who was there. "YOU MURDERED MY SON, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! YOU MURDERED MY SON!!!!!" Tarquinn yelled in fury. Brutus backed away, and Tarquinn did not grasp his throat. Many of Tarquinn's men betrayed him, cheering at his defeat. They rebelled, making him ride his horse backwards, so that the horses rear end was facing the townspeople. They stripped him of his armor and weapons as well, and told him that he should burn in hell. Keffy Palazzo Manius stared at his previous lord, shame, happiness, fear, anger, sadness. All mixed into just one expression. He had no idea what to say, nor if he should say anything. Instead, he simply walked towards him, staring him straight in the eyes, and dropped his sword towards him. If he wished to end the shame and suffering he was having, he could feel free to slice his own head off. With this, Manius turned away and walked back to the crowd, his expression showing no glee as if he had given the sword for Tarquinn to kill them all. He hated yet respected the man with every fiber of his being, truly, a odd relationship. Imperial Wyrm Tarquinn was forced to ride away, far away from Rome, backwards, on his horse. The statue of Tarquinn, was taken down, broken into pieces, and thrown into the sea. Workers began building a new statue, one of their new leader, Lucius Brutus. "LONG LIVE BRUTUS, LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!", the townspeople cheered. The end... Category:Special Role-Play Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Finished RP's